borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sanctuary
Sanctuary is an area in Borderlands 2. Here is the eponymous city mentioned in passing throughout Borderlands and is the central mission hub in Borderlands 2. Background Sanctuary is a city built on top of Dahl's prime mining ship of the same name, sent to Pandora to mine precious minerals from an area now known as the Caustic Caverns. When the Dahl corporation left Pandora after its unsuccessful ventures, they left their prize mining ship behind, still covering up the failed mining site. In Borderlands, Sanctuary is inaccessible for several reasons. Helena Pierce tells the Vault Hunters that she has cut off access to Sanctuary because of Baron Flynt's presence in The Salt Flats, and that she didn't want innocent people getting killed by his tribe and their "infernal contraption". After Baron Flynt's demise, Crimson Lance forces under Commandant Steele's command fight the bandit inhabitants of the city. Following the opening of the Vault and the destruction of the Crimson Lance, Sanctuary was soon overrun by a group of bandits known as the Bloodshot gang. Roland later forced them out of the city and claimed Sanctuary as the primary base of operations for the Crimson Raiders, a resistance force comprising of bandits and the remaining Crimson Lance forces. Roland sent out distress signals to the remaining civilian population persuading them to reach Sanctuary before Hyperion killed them. He also ensured the safe arrival of people such as Dr. Zed, Marcus Kincaid and Patricia Tannis. It has since become the last bastion of safety from Handsome Jack and the Hyperion corporation. After yet another attack by Jack, the city was turned airborne and teleported to the Highlands by Lilith. The outer edge of the city is left behind at the mining ship's berth, Sanctuary Hole. During Commander Lilith & the Fight for Sanctuary, Sanctuary was overrun by Colonel Hector and his New Pandora forces. Lilith was able to teleport many of the town's inhabitants away, but in their absence, the town became infested with the botanical overgrowth caused by Hector's infection. Eventually, in order to banish Hector, she was forced to destroy the city. Inhabitants *Claptrap *Crazy Earl *Daisy *Dr. Zed *Johnny Waffles *Mad Moxxi *Marcus Kincaid *Marshall Friedman *Michael Mamaril *Patricia Tannis *Scooter *Sir Hammerlock Crimson Raiders *Brick *Lilith *Lt. Davis *Mordecai *Pvt. Jessup *Roland Points of Interest The Black Market The Black Market is a store run by Crazy Earl on the east side of Sanctuary. Storage Deck Upgrades can be purchased here using Eridium. Crimson Raiders HQ Located on the north side of Sanctuary, the Crimson Raiders HQ contains the bank. Patricia Tannis can be found inside. The town's rooftops are accessible by jumping off the second floor balcony. The entrance is flanked by a guard and both an Ammo Dump and Gun$ machine. The red Dahl weapons chest is accessible at the conclusion of the mission Bearer of Bad News. There is a welder that plays very distorted audio messages on the ground floor. Dr. Zed's 24/7 Clinic Sanctuary's medical facility is a small clinic run by Dr. Zed. There are two med vendors here, and Zed himself also buys and sells defensive items, with his inventory being an extension of the med vendor inside the left of the entrance. An Ammo Dump is just outside the door. Inside the Clinic, inside one of the open morgue doors, a QR code is present, that when scanned reveals the message: "Thanks so much for playing our game, now I'm rich with love AND money! !!Nick Wilson!! Ditto!!!" Marcus Munitions Marcus Kincaid has a store on the northeast side of Sanctuary. It comes equipped with an Ammo Dump, a shooting range (with a live target), and Marcus himself. Gun purchases and sales are conducted by selecting Marcus directly. There is a Zed's Meds outside the entrance. Moxxi's Moxxi's is a bar on the east side of Sanctuary. Mad Moxxi and Sir Hammerlock can be found here. There are two slot machines beside the entrance that provide prizes such as cash, weapons and Eridium (along with the occasional exploding grenade); the cost to play them varies based on the storyline level. Cumulatively large contributions to Moxxi's tip jar will result in gifts to the Vault Hunter. Also, talking with Moxxi will reveal snippets of backstory. A vault symbol can be found just outside of Moxxi's. This Just In News Stand A booth carrying ECHOs of "This Just In!" is located in the southwestern corner of the town square, providing the town with Hyperion propaganda news. The recordings are updated after the completion of most story missions. Pierce Station Pierce Station is located just east of town square. Both a Quick Change and a Fast Travel station are located here. A Vault Hunter carrying a Golden Key can open the chest here. A Bounty Board is directly to the south of Pierce Station. Scooter's Scooter's is located on the west side of Sanctuary and is visible upon first entering the city proper. It is accessed via the vehicle doors or a door at the top of the steps to the right of the vehicle doors. A vault symbol can be found here. Secret Stash The Secret Stash is located in the northwestern section of Sanctuary, across from Claptrap's home. It allows players to share up to four items between their characters. Missions Story Missions *Plan B *Hunting the Firehawk *A Dam Fine Rescue *A Train to Catch *Rising Action *Bright Lights, Flying City *Wildlife Preservation *The Once and Future Slab *The Man Who Would Be Jack *Where Angels Fear to Tread *Where Angels Fear to Tread Part 2 *Toil and Trouble *Data Mining *The Talon of God Side Missions *Claptrap's Secret Stash *Do No Harm *Medical Mystery *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Fire Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Shock Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Corrosive Weapons! *Rock, Paper, Genocide: Slag Weapons! *Assassinate the Assassins *The Name Game *In Memoriam *Cult Following: Eternal Flame *Mighty Morphin' *Mine, All Mine *Splinter Group *The Good, the Bad, and the Mordecai *Claptrap's Birthday Bash! *Won't Get Fooled Again *The Overlooked: Medicine Man *Clan War: Starting the War *The Cold Shoulder *Swallowed Whole *Safe and Sound *Perfectly Peaceful *Slap-Happy *Hidden Journals *Torture Chairs *Doctor's Orders *Hell Hath No Fury *The Bane *Home Movies *Poetic License *Animal Rights *Rocko's Modern Strife *Demon Hunter *Bearer of Bad News *BFFs *Capture the Flags *This Just In *The Chosen One *Monster Mash (Part 1) *Monster Mash (Part 2) *Monster Mash (Part 3) *You. Will. Die. (Seriously.) Challenges *Cult of the Vault *Rise of the Crimson Raiders *Jackpot! Notes *Sanctuary appears to have its own level that scales as the storyline missions are completed rather than with the Vault Hunters' current levels. This affects the price of using slot machines and the level of the loot they drop, the level of items which can be found in vending machines, or handed over by NPCs. It also affects the price of ammunition bought from ammo vending machines, with rockets costing over $32,000 at level 50. *Thanks to a formerly-benign occupation and guardianship by Crimson Lance forces, this city was described as a "Lance fiefdom", according to Helena Pierce. *After the release of Borderlands, Sanctuary was again mentioned in promotional material specific to the preorder of Borderlands 2. *Golden Keys can be used to unlock the Golden Chest in Pierce Station. *In Bright Lights, Flying City, the mining ship Sanctuary is detached from its berth, revealing the Caustic Caverns below. *When Sanctuary lifts off and is teleported away, Pvt. Jessup is left standing alone outside the city gate which does not lift off with the rest of Sanctuary. Despite this he can be found at Sanctuary when the new location is accessed. * (PC) Items/Weapons can be dropped through the floor of Pierce Station if PhysX is set to Medium or High. * After the city becomes airborne, it becomes a distinct visual landmark in most locations as is Helios, Hyperion's headquarters, since they are both often seen in the distance. Media Bl2 sanctuaryday.jpg|Sanctuary centre – town square Sanctuary01.png|Taking flight BL2 Sanctuary Cult of the Vault Guide uk:Сховище ru:Убежище fr:Sanctuary